Most printers can be calibrated as a way to keep consistent color quality through changing conditions. The changing conditions may include changes in environmental conditions such as temperature and humidity changes. The changing conditions may also include wear of the printer over time. The printer typically calibrates by printing a number of patches of known colors to form a calibration target. The colors in the printed patches are then measured and the measured values are compared to the expected or known color values for each patch. The differences between the measured values and the known values are used to adjust or calibrate the printer.